


Haremalia Snippets

by Harebourg



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Frigost, Haremalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebourg/pseuds/Harebourg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronological snippets, diverts a bit after the wedding in the OVAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haremalia Snippets

1\. Cold  
She shivered in the open winds of Frigost as she stood there waiting for him to welcome her and the Brotherhood of Tofu inside. It wasn't exactly within his tastes to see her in the traditional Saddia bridal outfit, especially considering the weather conditions of her trip here.  
  
2\. Nervous  
She was taking the air on the side where he could easily see her. Even if he hadn't have the enhanced mechanical lens, he could tell she was still lightly shaking upon each step. Perhaps a few words of comfort will help her warm up?  
  
3\. Scenery  
She was mesmerized by the beauty of the kingdom and indulged herself in the blanket of flora nearby. Upon stepping back to return to his side, she accidentally bumps into him, but makes no effort to move away and lets the white fur of his cloak graze over the back of her neck.  
  
4\. Pressure   
As he laid out the future designs of their kingdoms, he doesn't let her breaths of both sorrow and relief go unnoticed by him. She does her best to hide her crestfallen expression from her friends behind her as she is reminded that this event was out of duty.  
  
5\. Garments  
He stands momentarily breathless as she spins in a semi circle to sweep up her dress to its full length. The silk belt that ties around her waist leaves a tail that dangles behind her and gloss over the light blue scales of her dress. She excitedly skips over to him with a shy smile on her face, taking the hand that he's extended in response to her eagerness.  
  
6\. Aisle  
He realizes that he doesn't hear the glass shoes that came with the Frigostan variant of the wedding dress. In place of them, he hears the soft tapping of something soft landing on the glazed floor. He gives her a quick side glance, to which, she returns with a sly look in a silent admission of the abandoned slippers.  
  
7\. Engaged  
"That'll be the end of it," he says to the priest as he slides his hands from underneath her's. She's left a bit perplexed, the kiss to seal their union was no where to be found. He looks at her in a comforting gaze before looking into the cheering crowd and waves at them, to which she awkwardly mimics.  
  
8\. Anew  
One by one, she hugs each of her friends farewell. The Cra struggles to release her, knowing that the princess she has protected for all these years will be standing on her own now, no longer needing the service of a guardian.  
  
9\. Hands  
He holds her hand without gloves for the first time while leading her to their room. She's always noticed how much bigger his hands were in comparison to her's, and now, how warm they were despite how chilly the castle would occasionally become.  
  
10\. Morning  
Her hair trickles down her back as she sits upwards. He was absent on their first night and she feels unburdened at the thought, but the void was soon filled with homesickness.  
  
11\. Harebourg  
She wonders what their future will be. She lets out a sigh at the vagueness of whatever foresight she can bring fourth before burying her face back in her pillow.  
  
12\. Tea  
She lifts the crystal cup with indented leaf designs and swirls the minty scented liquid inside before taking a sip. It's just like the herbal orchid hot drink from home.  
  
13\. Budding  
He's left her a cream oversized edelweiss bud in compensation for his continued absence. She hovers her fingers over the bulb from its tip, unwrapping her gift, and lets the four petals flow and twirl in-between her fingers as they sprout from her touch, revealing a honey brown corolla, beautifully blending in with the soft vanilla petals.   
  
14\. Glimpse  
He's been busy lately due to the crumbling ice walls as Frigost grows warmer. Occasionally, he would spot her taking care of the castle's flora. He notices that she was no longer adorning the yellow three petaled flower on her head before, in its place: an ivory colored flower with a sunset brown center.  
  
15\. Unusual  
He didn't think it would garner this many strange looks from people seeing him without the signature cloak around him. Given, he's never really had the need to place it elsewhere until now.  
  
16\. Warmth  
She tugs the brown cloak that's a bit too big for her tighter around her in response to the sudden chill. Being one from the tropics, the climate of dusk on the frozen continent will take some time for her to grow into.  
  
17\. Keeper  
"Wear it for just a bit longer," he says as he clips the coat from the iron medallion of Frigost together for his blushing princess.  
  
18\. Midnight  
Out of curiosity, she scoots up from behind him and lays her head on his shoulder. He lowers his journal slightly and frees a hand to nestle her cheek.  
  
19\. North  
She guides the local workers though their project, using her brambles as a safety net in the event that someone falls. One of them asks her an embarrassing question in regards to the Count and herself, but another worker quickly hushes them, saying, 'that's no way to speak to royalty.'  
  
20\. South  
It's hard for him to see, but he suspects that the ice caves were no longer safe to continue their construction while the walls melt. A worker passes by and congratulates him on the marriage, wishing them a prosperous 'love life' before diving behind a partially built structure.  
  
21\. Leaves  
He enjoys the feeling of her plucking the stray leaves that have tangled themselves in his hair while he was outside. Occasionally her fingers would out themselves to pat his cheeks free of dust.  
  
22\. Scent  
He wakes up with her laying on his arm, her own pillow laid abandoned along with the sheets behind her. The smell of the evergreen lingers in her hair, with a mix of vanilla.  
  
23\. Delicate  
"It's really nothing," she says, her face scrunching in annoyance, but he disregards the expression, using a chilled thumb to pass around the area of the temporary scar on her face, to ease the pain as best as he can.  
  
24\. Progress  
He stands tall with an arm around her back, relishing both the refreshing wind that ran though his hair and the sights of the new buildings below.  
  
25\. Sweet  
"Try it." She presses the smooth blue orb to the rim of his mouth. Though reluctant of consuming something unfamiliar, he eventually accepts the treat. It was sweet with a hint of elderberries.  
  
26\. Teleport  
It's slower then how he naturally does it, but it's worth the effort. She never complained about it, but he knows she gets annoyed when the wind of travel messes her hair.  
  
27\. Jacquemart  
"Yes?" He turns to see her staring up to him. He can't help but to think fondly of their height difference.  
  
28\. Tug  
He feels her pull on his shirt from the side, to which he obligates her request for his attentions. Her hands clip themselves on the brims of his collar and pulls him further down, stopping when her lips touched his.   
  
29\. Laughter  
She's never heard him laugh before... Until the moment he's picked her up and spun her around-- she almost lost the flower that laid in her hair.  
  
30\. Letters  
She finally has the time to read some messages from old allies. She's happy to see that she still has time to send Elely a birthday gift!  
  
31\. Entice  
"It's rude to stare," she giggles out, her towel gradually lowering as she crosses their room.  
  
32\. Late  
He's taking a bit more time to stay inside. She takes the time to plant small flowers in his hair, seeing how much she can fit in before he wakes.  
  
33\. Accident  
He finds himself lost in his thoughts, only brought back to reality from the snap of the crane's wire.  
  
34\. Offspring  
The children of Frigost were much more bold then the ones back in Saddia Kingdom, not that she minds their infectious energy as they chased each other around her.  
  
35\. Smooch  
He bites her bottom lip harder this time, not that she's displeased by it.  
  
36\. Count  
He wishes he could slow down time, if only for a minute, to tease her a little longer, but ultimately, she calls the shots.  
  
37\. Love  
She blooms an incense flower to let its fumes stir the atmosphere, leaving a drifting smell of iced suger and peppermint before returning to rest on his chest.  
  
38\. Cherish  
He nuzzles the top of her head, taking in the sound of her giggles, soon to be joined with his own chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally had references to the trees being used as fuel, but I found the mentions of them to bounce the story back and fourth from drama and fluff and found the imbalance very distracting.


End file.
